


The Gift

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: warning small panic attack.roman gives virgill a bad gift





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 1,380

Christmas was always a time for joy, even Virgil had agreed to be a little cheerier. All sides had gotten each other presents, and were going to exchange them them on Christmas day. Virgil had agreed to quite a few Disney and Christmas movie marathons with the others, though he still sat in an armchair alone.

Everyone had been quite pleasant, causing Patton to be extremely excited. Patton wanted this to be perfect seeing as this was Virgil’s first year celebrating with the others. Patton spent days in the kitchen cooking and baking, he decorated with the help of Roman, and he made sure he got everyone the perfect gift.

When it came to the day it was a surprise to no one that Patton was the first out of bed. He woke everybody up by setting a cup of hot coco on their bedside tables. Breakfast were pancakes shaped like christmas trees. After breakfast, Logan suggested they watch a few movies before they open gifts, and the others agreed. Roman, who usually loves the Nightmare Before Christmas and Polar Express, couldn’t sit still.

About an hour or two before lunch, they decided to open gifts. Logan had gotten ties with puns from Patton, a book of classic stories from Roman, and a nice black blazer from Virgil. Patton had gotten a teddy wearing glasses and a cardigan from Virgil, a new blue cardigan from Logan, and a silly singing monkey from Roman. Roman had gotten a new crown from Patton , and a few disney posters from Logan.

Roman had asked Virgil to wait and exchange gifts after at the same time as him, so the others went ahead and gave virgil their gifts. Virgil was given more eyeliner pencils/ eyeshadow by Logan, and a teddy bear wearing a black hoodie with black button eyes from Patton. Roman was smirking silently as he prepared to give virgil his gift. 

“Oh Logan, I need help preparing lunch.” Patton said as he walked to the kitchen dragging Logan behind him.

In reality Virgil had told patton that he wanted to exchange gifts with Roman in private. Patton had agreed but hadn’t pushed for an explanation, that was why he had dragged Logan into the kitchen when he didn’t need help.

When only Roman and Virgil remained, Ro handed Virgil the gift, hardly containing the laughter he felt bubbling up. Virgil had taken hold of the box, not knowing what laid inside. Roman fidgeted as Virgil hesitated to open the box. 

“Look, while we’re alone and Patton won’t make a big deal out of this. I’m glad you agreed to accept me. I’m glad we have a better relationship now. And… I’m sorry for anything I’ve ever done to offend you” Virgil muttered, sounding embarrased but sincere. 

Roman was stunned, having not expected Virgil to open up to him. Suddenly, Roman wasn’t so sure of his idea. 

“Uh Verge..” he started, only to be cut off by patton rushing in. 

“Hurry you two, lunch is almost ready!” the father figure called. Virgil began to open his gift rather fast leaving Roman no time to react. 

“VIRGIL WAIT!” Roman yelled, just a second too late. Virgil had opened the box and a hand sized mirror popped out on a spring. The shock of seeing his own face with eyeshadow smeared under his eyes, dark fringe, and altogether dark appearance sent panic through Virgil. Every anxious thought and self doubt that Virgil had pushed away for the holidays came crashing back, driving his rare good mood away instantly. Tears clouded the anxious traits eyes and he could no longer hear the others as they called to him. Blindly scrambling out of the commons, Virgil rushed to his room, slamming the door behind him. 

The remaining two traits looked at Roman with disappointment clear in their eyes. Roman felt the guilt settle in, but as he stood to leave as well, Patton stopped him with an uncharacteristic anger in his eyes. Logan, wisely, ducked out of the room before things could escalate. Patton was many things, but hardly ever was he truly furious. So when Roman saw barely restrained anger in the older traits eyes the royal became genuinely scared. 

“ROMAN I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT ON CHRISTMAS! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT AT ALL!” Patton yelled, causing Roman to flinch.

“Patton, I..” Roman began before being cut off by the father.

”NO! I don’t want to hear it. Just think, Virgil was so nervous about this whole gift exchange! You shouldn’t have… You could have…” Patton trailed off, his anger replaced with a look that was just…tired.

Roman had tears in his eyes, Patton only just noticed. He took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, kiddo. I’ve gotta get back to Virgil now.” Patton whispered, absently patting Roman on the back, before leaving only Roman in the common room, with tears in his eyes. Roman glanced around the room, noticing a nicely wrapped box still under the tree.

Back in his room, Patton sat on the bed gently holding Virgil as the darker side calmed down. 

“I’m sure he hadn’t meant it in a mean way! Maybe it was just a prank gone wrong?” Patton tried, hoping to mend the tear in the younger sides recently found friendship. 

“Maybe… He did say wait, just slightly too late.” Virgil replied thoughtfully.

"Exactly, so he made a mistake, but I don’t think he ever meant to hurt you.” Patton said softly, playing with Virgil’s hair. Virgil didn’t respond to that and Patton sighed.

“I have to go finish making dinner now. You can come down if you’re feeling better or stay in here and I’ll bring you food later.” Patton whispered, pressing a kiss to the younger’s forehead, before getting up and leaving the room.

It was silent for a few minutes before a knock sounded. Figuring it was Patton coming back for something, Virgil didn’t answer. The door opened and a guilty looking Roman entered with his hands behind his back.

“So, I saw the gift you got me and Patton suggested I open it. It was very thoughtful, thank you.” Virgil didn’t look at him.

“I loved that you thought of me when you saw them.” Roman continued. Virgil had gotten Roman a statuette of a prince holding a sword. And a slightly smaller prince charming plushie.

Roman sat on the bed, Virgil still didn’t give any sign that he was listening.

"I… I thought it would be funny to give you a gag gift to make your first Christmas a memorable one. Now I realize that was stupid and not very noble of me. So, what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry Virgil.” 

He bowed his head. “I’m sorry I ruined your Christmas.” 

The royal suddenly perked up. “I did buy you a real gift though so…” He trailed off looking at the still unmoving trait on the bed. 

“I’ll uh just leave this here,” Roman finished, somewhat awkwardly placing something on bed. 

Virgil held still minutes after the door closed, not knowing if he should trust the creative side. Finally sitting up, he saw a red and white striped box sitting on the edge of the bed. Curious, he grabbed the box and slowly opened it. What was inside made him gasp. 

Sitting neatly in the box was a beautiful black frame, the picture only partially visible. Virgil picked it up to look closer. It was a picture Virgil had taken when the others weren’t paying attention, while planning with Thomas. Patton was laughing, head thrown back, eyes closed. Logan was smiling a small smile, while Roman was mid-giggle and Thomas had a massive grin on his face. 

They had been rehearsing a video when Logan had said a word wrong, accidentally making a pun when he did causing everyone to laugh. The fact that the creative side had framed the picture meant he thought it was good enough to be seen. It indirectly showed that he thought something Virgil did was good. Virgil let out a small smile. Roman may be rude but he always made up for it. 

Some time later, when Patton called for dinner, Virgil joined the others. His holiday spirit had returned.


End file.
